


Trippin' on a hole in a paper heart

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve will deny it until the end but he's a real asshole.In which Steve puts clothespins all over Bucky, proceeds to make him hurt, and then screws his brains out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have ~~writers~~ scratch that, total creativity block right now, I haven't been able to do anything but sleep , work, and play video games for the past like month. This and that shitty Christmas story I posted were about all I've written lately. I just cant write and i don't really know why?
> 
> I thought to myself "I want to write some sloppy diy clothespin bdsm with lots of butt stuff" and that's exactly what I did.
> 
> Anyway, so ya know those porn fics where is says there's no plot but in all reality there's like 1k words of setup and the rest is porn? This is not that kind of fic, this is 110% porn, through and through. Like, theres no specification about anything, it's very ambiguous so you can just put it in whatever verse you'd like, canon or au, whatever.
> 
> It's super non-linear, so it skips around a lot but it all takes place in one scene. There's lots of random kinks throughout so read the warnings below because I don't want to squick anybody. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** it's very brief but there's two little piece of dialogue/monologue where they refer to Bucky's ass as a "pussy", it's super brief like I said so I didn't want to tag feminization or anything but it's definitely there. There's very small reference to figging but it doesn't actually happen, and some very mild object insertion in the form of Steve putting one of the clothespins very slightly into Bucky's ass.
> 
> Self-edited, all mistakes are mine.

Bucky arches his shoulders down and his ass up so his spine curves into nearly an ‘L’ shape. All it does is pull his ass open further and wider so it's easier for Steve's fingers to curl and fuck up into him in sharp little wrist twists.

His hole’s all sore and raw from being yanked and pulled by the Steve's fingers for the past half hour. He can't pay any mind to that thought with the insistent pounding into his prostate by Steve's ridiculous digits and the row of clothespins lining up the tight skin of his inner thighs. 

He feels like all of his paper skin is getting shredded and then too tightly taped back together. But it's all just a matter of semantics for the sweet little tinge of ache that it gives him. 

He's always been a sucker for a little bit of a sting. 

  


—

The night didn't start with clothespins and it certainly won't end with them. 

Steve will deny it until the end but he's a real asshole. 

  


—

“You want it?” 

In response Bucky lifts up his eyes so he can flutter his eyelashes and give Steve pup eyes because he knows that it's pretty. A sweetheart stare that Steve can look down to and feel in charge. So he can look down at Bucky on his knees, Bucky's eyes glazed and pathetic, staring up at him from his haunches like he's a God set to worship. 

In all reality though, it just drops the dynamic of Steve being in charge and swaps it with Bucky getting his way. It's like cat and mouse if Steve were A tiger and Bucky were still a mouse but like, a mouse with an assault rifle. 

Steve's never taken well to bribery.

“Of course I do.” Bucky responds sweet and innocent. The kind of innocent that conveys his desire for a kiss not a cock but sometimes it feels the same in his head. Sometimes being kissed by Steve's cock feels like more of a comfort than being kissed by his lips.

So he opens his mouth wide enough to make his jaw pop and opens up for it like he's in a psych ward and it's pill time. He won't take real pills anymore but this is a little like it, this makes him feel all soft inside. 

It makes him feel plaint, it makes him feel like velvet.

As always there's twists to the whole thing though. Little holes that turn the plot another way and set it up for something off course. 

This time it's Steve's fingers gripping into Bucky's scalp like it's nylon rope, hooked to rock to climb. Pulling and tugging to find level footing. 

The level footing in this circumstance being Steve's cock slapping against Bucky's face in a dry hard strike that hurts less than he wants it to. 

“I said, do you want it?”

Bucky's eyes feel like they're being taped open to look at Steve above him with how tight the hold on his hair is. Steve's fingers curled around the strands to have a decent handle on it. “An’ I said, of course I want it.” he manages.

This time it's not a cock that slaps across his face. Steve's knuckles feel like ice picks as the backside of his hand lands a blow across Bucky's cheek. The way it jerks his head to the side with the force is somehow more humiliating than when it was Steve's cock slapping him. It's more humiliating but tenfold exhilarating, makes him wanna smile real wide, it makes his brain flutter like moth wings.

Bucky's not soft or sensitive, he doesn't bruise easily. He's sturdy and relentless and Steve knows that better than anyone. So instead of checking on the big splotch of red across his jaw Steve just inner hand slaps over it again. Hard enough to sting. Soft enough to feel like an ‘I love you.’

“Do you want it?” Steve asks again, and it's all just fucking with Bucky's liquefying brain.

“Yes sir” Bucky responds in a throatfuck rasp. Like Bucky’s had cock down his throat all night but somehow hasn't had a single dick at all. Steve’s become real good at wrecking him; That thought makes Steve smile. 

“Now you're gettin’ it big boy.” Steve praises, it's the most douchey praise that Bucky's ever heard but it's praise nonetheless. If Bucky's ass had the ability to get wet, praise would make that happen. Instead, his body opts to shutter and force his mouth open wide like he needs it. At least his mouth can get sloppy wet on it's own.

  


—

Steve fucks Bucky's mouth rough enough to bruise his tonsils. Bucky chokes hard around the size of Steve's big cock down his throat but he likes the way it fucks deep and presses into him. He likes it in there. So he doesn't complain or pull away even when his lungs run out of air and he gets tunnel vision. 

When Steve finally pulls out of him, his cock is followed by clear, thick strings of bubbled up phlegm and saliva. All wet from being tucked up inside of Bucky. Pulled out like sticky spiderwebs, little strings that connect Bucky's mouth to Steve's cock. 

The strings of spit feel like a promise, like an ‘I'll never leave’

  


—

Steves fingers fuck into Bucky with no mercy whatsoever, they just plow with all of the strength that he can muster, (which is, quite frankly a whole lot.) The impact of his knuckles against Bucky’s ass send the soft flesh bouncing and reflecting the force like A springboard. 

Steve’s always been a big fan of the way that Bucky's thick ass jiggles around him, whether his fingers or his cock or an an open palm slap or a goddamn paddle. It always shakes real soft and beautifully. The pretty little thing moves just like a girls ass but the fact that there's a cock between his legs makes the bounce of it squeezed around Steve's fingers even more hot to watch.

—

Steve whistles while searching through the contents of a few drawers. A not very melodic repetition of sounds just to seem cheery and nonchalant.

“I don't know what to do. I feel like- I dunno.” Bucky doesn't respond because he knows that Steve's just babbling to himself. “Have we ever tried figging- I read about it on reddit and i'm honestly  _ very _ intrigued.”

Bucky's still kneeled down and submitted but he knows it's safe to respond so he questions “What's that?” Even though he sort of already knows. 

Steve's still rummaging but Bucky can hear him smirk without even seeing it. “I just like, shave a ginger root down and then shove it up your ass. Evidently it burns.”

“Will there be lube?” Bucky asks as if the ginger being lubed is more important than the ginger itself. Bucky's priorities are a little fucked

Pains okay, burning is okay, dry isn't okay. He likes the kind of pain that forms like orbs, that gravitate and surround, not the kind that makes his teeth grit.

Steve shoots him a headshake and a grin because he thinks it's funny “I mean, it's gonna hurt anyway.” he responds. Steve doesn't actually ever want to hurt, hurt, Bucky but he likes to have him thinking that he does, he knows that caring is the last thing that Bucky wants him to do. But really, caring is the only reason that he does this for him in the first place. He cares enough to let Bucky trust him. 

He cares enough to show Bucky how much he loves him.

Bucky huffs out a frustrated little grunt of air and flops back into the bed asking “Couldn't you at least like, spit on it?” 

Steve's stomach pulls tight and aches softly from just thinking about his spit lubing up Bucky's ass so he can get something up there. Nothing's quite like spitfucking his pretty boy. Steve's real smitten by Bucky's whole existence. He acts tough like he doesn't give a damn about what Bucky wants but really that's all he gives a damn about, so he responds, “I guess so.”

Bucky knows that that's Steve's special little way of saying ‘Anything you want baby’

  


—

Each little clamped on clothespin feels like sharp pinches, like tiny piranha bites that tick into his flesh. They feel tight and sharp but sweet and warm. 

The first row is clasped along Bucky's ass, lined in a pretty row of pale beige wood pins and sore red flesh. Aligned out straight and perfect down the swell of his ass and the backs of his thighs until the flesh gets too taut and the pins start popping off as they near the backs of his knees. 

He knows they aren't for keeps though with the thin twine held between each one so he braces for the snap. He knows it's gonna feel real good. 

Like clockwork, Steve twists the loose end of the string around his index finger to get a good grip and idly rubs the small of Bucky's spine in circles. 

He always likes to admire his art before it's ruined.

Bucky's well aware by now that he won't be warned when it happens. It always happens when Steve wants it to happen, but he loosens up his body anyway so that they tug off easier. Steve's in charge here but Bucky always knows when to prepare.

He lies out comfortably on his belly and allows his spine to arch just a tiny bit under Steve's palm like a desperate kitten, like he needs to show Steve just where to pet him. 

Bucky's always been a real whore for Steve's hands on him. 

Like they're honed in Steve's long fingers start gliding down, skimming the crease of Bucky's ass. They're not quite pressing in enough to rub across his hole but they trace his crack as a signification of where they want to go.

Bucky feels Steve twist the string and he allows his eyes to fall shut and his mouth to fall open.

“You good baby?” Steve asks and just as Bucky works up a response he's cut off by the rip and tug of the string. All twenty or thirty pins come popping off like ricocheted bullets and falling back down like empty shells. Bucky’s involuntary response is to hiss and moan at the needle pinch sting of it all.

It's like each one has it's own significance, each snap feeling like blade slashing across his ass in a neat little row. like little licks from a whip and each one makes it hurt that much sweeter. 

Everything sort of becomes nothing at all until Bucky registers Steve's palms smoothing across the sore line of pinked up indents. His throat humming out a deep ‘hmm’ that sounds exactly like being pleased with his work. There must be real pretty red lines going down the insides of Bucky's thighs.

Bucky realizes that he's tensed up along with rasped, heavy breathing like he's exhausted. He forces himself to relax back into the mattress and lets Steve's touches sooth him. And God, Bucky just gets so much goddamned comfort in being touched by Steve that, that alone is enough to get his eyes rolling back in their sockets.

  


—

Steve's rubbing his thighs still but his other hand starts gently dragging one of the clothespins along Bucky's skin. He's holding it so soft and pulling it so slow that it takes all of Bucky's willpower to not buck and twitch and giggle like a child under the tickling pull of the little thing across his skin. 

Steve's sitting cross-legged with Bucky’s front across his lap, legs V’d around his waist, spread and open with his ass so close that Steve could just dip down and eat him out if he wanted to. Bucky’d like that, but really, he would like anything that Steve would be willing to give to him. 

Bucky will always take whatever Steve wants him to without question.

“I can see you gettin’ all tense,” Steve teases, Bucky can just hear the smirk in his tone. “Does this tickle?” 

Bucky knows this game, he knows that if he says yes then Steve will make things worse just because he's an asshole but if he says no Steve will make it worse until he says yes also just because he's an asshole. There's no winning in moments like this.

Instead he just says “A little,” and brushes it off as nonchalant. 

Steve chuckles quiet and low, lets his fingers keep dragging the wood across Bucky’s skin and slowly edges it towards his ass. Bucky’s not entirely sure as to where this is going but he has an idea. 

He jerks as Steve finally drags it down the crease of his ass, poking and pinching and smirking as he does so. 

It’s almost like Bucky is Steve's toy to do with as he pleases. 

Bucky really likes the idea of that. 

“Loosen up,” Steve says mostly in monotone, but with just A little sternness added. 

Because he always obeys Bucky obliges the best that he can, he goes lax into the bed and softens up. He didn’t realize until he goes pliant that he's been pulling himself clenched and tight, Ass squeezed together and all of his muscles flexed.  

Steve praises, “good boy” and rubs a loving palm over the natural curve of Bucky's body like the soft sweeping rush of A current against the shore. Just the point of Steve's fingertips touching him with so much care sends a sob up into Bucky’s throat. 

Steve goes back to fucking around with the pin, mostly dragging it around Bucky's hole and circling the light wood around his rim until he has Bucky getting squirmy and impatient. Bucky lifts his head for the nook of his arms to see Steve sitting and staring all memorized-like while he plays around with that pretty pink hole. 

Bucky wants to laugh at how childlike Steve looks over the whole thing, instead he asks “What are you doing?” in the most incredulous tone that he can manage. 

Like A kid that just got caught doing something that he shouldn't have Steve pops his head up, “I’m takin’ my time.” he insists. Quickly dropping his gaze back down to Bucky’s pretty little ass.

Bucky continues to watch, He's comfy and curled up and and thinking about how cute Steve is for such a big shit “I can see you contemplating something,” 

Steve looks up again with a grin, “just lookin’” He keeps his eyes locked on Bucky's but suddenly he's clamping the pin down on the rim of Bucky's hole and chuckling warmly from watching Bucky tense up and groan and squeeze his eyelids. It’s dipped in just enough to get a good grip on the muscle and pinch it real tight. 

On top of that, it stings and it aches and it drives Bucky crazy

Steve must find the sight real pretty because he pulls his cock in between the spread of Bucky's legs and starts rutting the length of his dick against the back of Bucky's balls while Stroking Bucky's neglected cock It's a good alternate from where it's just been hanging there ignored. 

It’s weird that Steve could get off on something as insignificant as a clothespin clamped around Bucky’s asshole but at the same time it's about the most surreal thing for Bucky to think about getting Steve off at all.

Sometimes Bucky’s not sure what he's ever done to deserve Steve's perfection.

  


—

Bucky exhales a baby whimper like he's aching for it, really really aching for it as Steve slides his cock along the crack of his ass, the head smoothing over his hole. He just let's the big thing press and slide and push but not quite push in. The waiting is what always makes Bucky get whiny and needy for it. 

Steve always makes him wait.

Steve grips the pads of his fingers into the fleshy part under Bucky's hipbones and hoists him up real high until his head is tucked against his knees and his his ass is so fucking open that Steve easily can see Bucky's hole loose and pliant from his fingers and just mouthing for more. 

Steve's kneeled behind him like he might mount him at any second and Bucky feels like he has never needed anything more.

There's still some lube in and around his hole from Steve's fingers so he's totally caught off guard when Steve pushes him up just a little further and spits out a sloppy line of saliva right into his still open hole. The hot slick runs down his balls and straight into him in clear little trails and he really can't help himself from mewling and gasping at the thought of it. He wants to moan and cry just from having some of Steve's DNA in him.

Steve rubs his fingers in circles around Bucky's fingerfucked-out hole, pressing and prodding and spreading the saliva in, spitting out more to get Bucky nice and wet. “You said ‘Couldn't you at least spit on it’" He says, Bucky absolutely can hear the cockiness in his tone. 

He'd never question Steve's motives or deny his wants but if Steve can get snarky, so can he. “I was talking about the-” Suddenly though Bucky's sentence is cut off and morphed into a low, keened “ah, fuck” by the squeeze of all four of Steve's long fingers dipping into him and stuffing him right back full again. He uncontrollably pants and gasps like he's suffocating from how full and tight his ass is around Steve's fingers.It feels like his throat is being squeezed too.

Steve works the fingers in and out of the tight channel, down to the knuckle, back up until it's just the tip of his middle finger. He fucks with his fingers like he fucks with his cock, all hard and quick and thorough. Steve's got a real knack for the thorough part. 

He plows his fingers in quick slides, tapping his knuckles into Bucky's gaped open rim with each push until the spit wears down and he's got to spit inside of Bucky some more, “If only your pussy worked right and got wet like it's supposed to.” He growls, enforcing his effort some more by licking where Bucky's stretched around his fingers. 

And Bucky wants to cry. It's not that he can change anything but when Steve's fucking with his hole and making him feel good, he really is a little upset that he can't just get wet. He'd kill for Steve to be able to just slide right into him whenever he wanted. He'd let Steve fuck him all day “I wish,” he says and it sounds fucking pathetic even through his own ears. 

Steve must sense it because his voice suddenly gets a lot softer and the pace of his fingers slow to just gentle presses but the best part is that he kisses Bucky's tailbone with so much reverence that it makes Bucky ache like he needs more, like he needs everything. 

The kiss is punctuated by Steve murmuring “Just be glad that I'll still play with it even if it doesn't do it's job.” right above where his fingers are clamped in. 

Bucky's head translates it to; “I love you just the way you are”

  


—

Steve's cock is a damn nightmare for a virgin, but for Bucky, it’s a dream.

Half A lifetime of having that thing in him makes his body crave it, makes it desperate for the fill and the grooves and the warmth almost constantly. 

Moments like this he swears that he's molded inside to fit it just right. Steve slides in smooth and slick and it's like everything inside of Bucky swallows around it, holds it tight like it needs it there. He absolutely feels like he needs it. 

Steve's palms press into the fat of Bucky’s hips as he slides in until his pubes are pressing in between their bodies. There's a little resistance as always towards the end, he has to push just a tiny bit harder to get his entire length pressed in but when it’s finally home he groans like he’s been waiting forever to be right where he is. 

Bucky’s goddamn full and hot all over and he’s never felt quite so possessed. Filled up by more than just Steve's cock; by his presence and his warmth and his love all the same. His chest allows out a huff of breath, the pressure verging on overwhelming with the way that Steve's just staying in place. 

He bares down on Steve's cock, pushes out and pulls back in with his muscles in hopes that it'll get Steve moving. He’s slumped over, ass up, knees tucked in and face down, his wrists feel like they’re going numb from gripping the sheets but fucking hell, he just wants Steve to pound into him right about now, to wreck him. 

Bucky’s got a thing for destruction.

“Gettin’ impatient?” Steve drawls. It knocks Bucky out of his own thoughts and has him realizing that he's been fucking back on Steve's cock, pulling it through the grip of his hole and working it in him like he’s the one in control. 

Steve slaps his ass just soft enough to be playful and chuckles in that charming way that he always does when Bucky’s getting restless. He thinks it's cute, he says it all the time. 

Instead of stopping, submitting, or obeying, Bucky just keeps moving back onto Steve's cock, circling his hips and letting Steve’s big fucking dick weigh on his prostate and press around in his guts, “Feels good” He says in a slur, he’s just speaking the truth. His holes a little sore, probably red and hot but he feels real good just having Steve stretch him open, he loves feeling Steve's big cock move around inside of him. 

“If you wanna do the work, then by all means, have at it” Steve's finger grip back into Bucky’s hips, not forcing, not pushing, just lax. He chuckles and Bucky can't see it but he can almost guarantee that Steve's shaking his head all parental-like. Even Bucky knows that he can be real fuckin’ impatient. 

He works up a pace until he's fucking back hard and steady onto Steve's cock like he owns it. From his mid-back up hes still and lazy, mouth dropped a little, drooling and moaning with his eyes squeezed and his cheeks smashed into the blanket, fingers curled into it too. But mid-back down he's rocking those thighs and that ass with all the enthusiasm that he can manage. Shifting back onto Steve's dick and plunging it in and out of himself. 

Steve's never been very noisy, what he lacks in grunts and groans, he makes up for in babbles. Always spilling out muttered bullshit, “Fuck yeah, work back on it, shit.” 

Bucky's really not sure as to why Steve's got the whole ‘innocent’ persona. Sometimes he thinks, maybe he's tainted Steve. But no, can't be. Steve may not be innocent but he's still an absolute angel. 

“Yeah sweetheart, you like that?” Steve asks in a growl, voice chipped and unusually deep. His palms graze over the swell of Bucky's ass and it all just sounds like worship. He continues, “doin’ all the work baby, damn you're so so fuckin’ good.” 

Bucky's quads are feeling sore from overuse and his knees ache from being bent but he would keep going forever If it meant having Steve packed up inside of him. He'd work himself until his muscles gave out if it meant having Steve tell him how good he is. 

The sting from the clothespins have become irrelevant, the scratchy, dull ache of his throat after being face-fucked has become irrelevant, even the burn of his fucked-out ass after being fingered for an hour has become irrelevant. Because all that he can focus on in the moment is the feeling of working Steve inside of him and the ravenous desire for Steve to fuck him so hard that his brain short circuits. 

He needs Steve to destroy him like he needs air.  
  


—

When Steve finally takes control it's like all of the sanity in Bucky's mushed up brain has disappeared. 

Steve quickly grabs the nape of Bucky's neck and presses him into the mattress as careless as he can. He just pushes him in like he wants to get him out of the way and starts rutting into Bucky's ass sort of like all the work that Bucky's been doing has been a waste. He fucks into Bucky like he’s impatient to get it through with.

If there's one thing that gets Bucky hard it's when Steve treats him like just some warm hole to fuck, he doesn't mind being suffocated by the pillow, he doesn't mind the force or the shoving or the fact that his cock is throbbing and it's barely been touched tonight. All he can give a fuck about is the way that Steve plows him in harsh thrusts. Steve’s not tender, he's not delicate, he’s fast and vicious and he understands how to make Bucky feel good like no one has before. 

Bucky takes it, he slops out and lets Steve's massive fucking cock obliterate him. If it weren't for the fact that Steve's deliberately aiming for his prostate he might assume that Steve really doesn't care about him feeling good. It's not that he would mind that, it's just, there's something really fucking heartwarming for him to think about how much Steve really, truly does want him feeling nice . 

But it's when Steve actually reaches around and takes Bucky's thickened cock in hand that he genuinely can feel Steve's love for him. 

Because Steve came into the scene with the goal of treating Bucky like he's a worthless toy but sometimes Steve even gets caught up in his own admiration to the point that he's letting his persona slip and he's jerking Bucky off and fucking that sweet spot inside the guy he loves like his life depends on it. Somewhere along the line Steve always forgets that getting Bucky off isn't supposed to be his priority. 

Steve’s hopeless when it comes to being cruel to his baby.

  


—

Bucky comes against the sheets and onto Steve's hand. The sticky white gets everywhere, covers his cock and Steve's palm but Steve just strokes him through it, uses his come as slick to jerk him off until he starts going soft and he's just left to whimper and clench around Steve's cock until he’s so overstimulated that he's writhing and biting the sheets. 

Steve slows his thrusts and pulls out gentle enough to be affectionate. He quickly jerks himself off with the slick of Bucky's come but Bucky's honestly too exhausted to do anything but watch from the corner of his eye and moan at the noises behind him.

Steve's, throat forces out guttural groans and deep growls like he's ready to rip something apart and Bucky as always would take it all.

Like the end of some amateur porno Steve lines his cock back up with Bucky's hole but instead of sliding back in he comes into him shallow enough for it to instantly start running down the back of Bucky’s balls. 

It’s warm and wet and it makes Bucky feel like he's Steve's property, like Steve owns him now. 

But in all reality, maybe it's actually Bucky that owns Steve.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are absolutely appreciated!
> 
> Title comes from [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPJUUFta7A0) of the same name by Stone temple pilots, I've been on A nineties Alt rock binge and I was sitting in the car listening to that song while eating breakfast burritos and I was like, "I'm gonna name some porn after this song." and that's exactly what i did.
> 
> Chat with me on [Tumblr!](http://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
